High School Is A Synonym For Hell
by CamisadoCalamity
Summary: They always tell you that high school would be the best four years of your life, and that if you didn't have the sense to appreciate them when they happened, you would regret it in the future. It's been three out of four of those and they're about as shitty as every other year I've had the misfortune to live through. *OCs!*
1. Chapter 1

They always tell you that high school would be the best four years of your life, and that if you didn't have the sense to appreciate them when they happened, you would regret it in the future. It's been three out of four of those and they're about as shitty as every other year I've had the misfortune to live through. By now I have come to a personal decision that if I ever had the chance to go back to kindergarten and take naps every day after lunch instead of barely passing my math classes, I would take it without a moments hesitation. But hey, that's just me. No one says you have to give up your boring, dull life for taking naps and learning what two plus two is (It's four, in case you didn't know that). Alright, all I'm really trying to say here is that you don't learn shit in High School, and Kindergarten will forever be the raddest thing you will ever know. But if there was anything I actually did learn here, it would be that High School is probably the best synonym for Hell that you're ever going to find. Well, that and what a synonym is.

Welcome to South Park High, kiddo.

Your Hero,

Ace Jones.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or their characters, Matt and Trey do.__The characters and events in this fanfiction -even those based on real people- are entirely fictional._

_All characters are written...poorly. The following fanfiction contains coarse language and due to its content it should not be read by anyone..._

_Rated T for language, sexual content, odd relationship development, and superiority complexes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ace's POV

Chapter 1-

Cafeteria Food

My mind was racing. It was nearly impossible to sleep when your mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour and there was no stopping it. I wish I could have fallen into a dream, but of course, all attempts would be found futile. "Ace," A deep rough voice spoke at no more than a whisper. It invaded my thoughts and drove away any hope of dreaming I once had. Whoever it was, would have to deal with my mighty wrath-of course that would only be when I managed to wake up more. Before I could really think about what I could say to make whoever it was to leave me be, I felt a hard thump against the side of my head. Groaning, I covered the top of my head with my arms and shifted away from my sleep's intruder. The new space on my desk was a lot colder than the other, which had warmed up due to my arms being under my head. The smooth, frozen surface of the desk pressed against my cheek, causing a small scowl to over take my face. Sleeping in a chair with your head on top of a desk was a lot harder than it would seem. But it's not like that was my first choice of ideal places to fall asleep. Obviously, Bruce Wyane's bed was my first. The assaulter flicked my arm this time, since my head was being hidden by it. You would think they would have gotten the hint by now that I was trying to sleep my way through yet another dull class. And if I really wanted some random classmate of mine calling my name and flicking me, I would have just asked them. That's what classy people do after all, and I'm the classiest mother fucker you'll ever have the misfortune to meet. "Ace, just get up already. I swear to god I'll push you out of that chair if you don't lift up your damn head already," this time they spoke with irritation locked into their voice. It was obvious that they were relentless, but alas I wasn't going to do shit they said. At least this time they spoke with a more distinguishable voice than before. I was completely correct when I say they're just as big of a male doofus as I originally thought. This time, however, I shook my head lightly and turned my body so that my legs hung over the side of the chair, and my head was near the end of the desk.

Without much forewarning, my body was shoved out of the metal chair where I had once sat. I fell to the ground and onto my ass with such grace that only I could be able to fully appreciate the beauty of it. While letting out a yelp as I hit the ground, and being glad that my body didn't completely splatter across the floor like some kind of egg cracked open. An overly exaggerated, annoyed sigh passed my lips as the once silent classroom became an erupted volcano of snickers. I made a futile attempt to fend off the heat rising to my cheeks while my eyes shot up to my offender, hoping that he would take notice of the glare and feel some kind of guilt. Of course as soon as I realized that it was just a raven haired, blue eyed son of a bitch that sat next to me. This was his fault, but he showed no remorse. He smirked, and shrugged while mouthing the words "I told you so". Just as he did this, a shadow seemed to embrace me. His pale blue eyes wondered over to what was causing the darkness to fall. Almost immediately, his face fell and he gestured for me to look over with his head. As soon as I did so,I regretted all of the moments leading up to my beautiful fall. They should have rated that bullshit, I'm pretty sure I would have gotten a solid ten out of ten. "Mister Tucker and Miss Jones, is there something that I should be notified about? What is just so god awful important that you find it necessary to interrupt my classroom?" Our teacher, Mrs. Nesbitt, spoke with a voice that made her seem as if she had been smoking for a good bit of the forty-eight years that she's lived. Honestly, I have no idea how she's married. Her body was stick thin, without a single reference to any kind of curve. Her dark brown eyes were always narrowed with tight eyebrows seemed to rest on top of them. Her hair was anything but thick, and she always wore it in a short, gray pony tail. She didn't seem to care much about the fact her hair was already almost completely gray. Neither of us said a word, and she raised one of her finely plucked eyebrows. "Do you have anything to say, Craig? What about you, Acelynn? You're the one who fell out of your chair. You were also sleeping in my classroom. Do you have any explanation for that?"

"Did you know you could just not call me Acelynn? I actually personally prefer Ace, believe it or not," I tried to hold back another annoyed sigh. Couldn't she see how tired I was? Then again, I don't really think she gave much of a damn. Can't say I blamed her.

"And did you know that you could just not interrupt my class time? But that doesn't seem to be happening either," A forced, uneasy smile began to spread across her face as she talked. "Now is it, Acelynn?"

"I guess you have a mighty fine point there," I shrugged and glanced back at my seat. What I wouldn't give to be able to be back in that seat right now. Oddly enough, that's probably the first and last time I would ever really think that and mean it. It's just that the floor in here isn't very comfortable, and it's temperature is that of an ice cubes.

"I know I do. Now since it's still the beginning of the new school year, I'll spare you and your friend. But the next time you even attempt to talk back to me, or fall asleep in my classroom, I won't hesitate to give you ASD. Now, if you would, get back in your seat and stay there," She looked like she wanted to add more, but instead pursed her lips and quickly nodded to Craig before making her way back to the front of the classroom. I huffed and stood up. After dusting off my clothing, I sat back down in my chair.

As Mrs. Nesbitt went on with her daily lesson, Craig leaned over slightly so that if he wanted to say something, he could. "I told you to wake up," He whispered. Without even looking at him, I could tell that there was some dumb smirk planted on his dumb face. It's just one of those things that had always tripped me out about him. He never seemed to smile, and I wasn't completely sure why. But right now, if he was actually smiling, I totally would have slapped that stupid smile right off of his face.

I curled my hands into fists and took a deep breath. The dude made me wonder if he really looked forward to dying by my hands. Now, normally I was all for being the best hero I can be. But it's really hard when you're friends with someone like Craig Tucker. "What? Sorry, I couldn't understand you. Asshole's don't really talk, you see, they spit out shit. You're an asshole, Craig. You spit out shit," I whispered back to him, glancing over at his pale face as I talked. He rolled his eyes and copied something down from the board at the front of the classroom into his notebook. I didn't understand why he took notes, really. I'm pretty sure he already knew all of this bullshit we were learning. Honestly, I wasn't even sure why he was in this class anymore.

He didn't say anything back for the next few minutes, a visible frown planted on his face. Without even looking up at me, he pointed to the corner of my mouth. I stared down at his hand with the temptation to bite his finger. I wasn't sure why his hand was so close to my mouth, but I sure as hell didn't want that there. "You were drooling in your sleep. You got some on your notebook too," He bluntly stated. I swiped at his hand, missing it by a millisecond. Craig sat back in his seat, a crooked smirk once again returning to his face. I really did hate him a good fifty percent of the time.

"Are you kidding me?" I wiped my chin with my hand in an attempt to get all of the drool from my face before further embarrassing myself. With a long sigh, I pulled my hand away and rubbed it on the rough fabric of my ripped gray jeans. They were nearly skin tight, but a bit outstretched from having to wear them so much. It's not my fault I had to use them all the time because my mom seemed to refuse to buy me any clothing. With another sigh, I looked down at a once dry notebook that sat on my desk. The scattered ink doodles were now damp or smeared. While shaking my head, I glanced over at the clock on the white wash walls that surrounded the classroom. This class really couldn't end any sooner, could it?

"You missed some, Ace."

"Go to hell, Tucker."

* * *

By the time the bell rang for lunch, I managed to sleep halfway through my science class. But in the end, I was forced to stay after to get lectured on how disrespectful I am, and how if I kept this up I was destined to not graduate. If you can't tell, she's a very kind, optimistic teacher. But in the end, all It really did was make me just as tired as I was before. Groaning, I slammed my head against the ugly green metal surface of my locker. I was actually pretty lucky that Ms. Riley kept me after class, So I didn't have anyone blocking my locker. Despite the usual, the halls right now were abnormally silent. There was nothing but distant echoing of voices from the cafeteria. I didn't want to go into there, honestly. "Yo, Tiny Tim!" A voice interrupted my treasured silence. It seems like interrupting that today had become some kind of unavoidable theme. Without lifting up my head, I groaned again. I wasn't that short, really. It's just that everyone here was so god damn tall.

"Woah, I didn't know I was a crippled character in a Charles Dickens book," Slowly, I turned my tired head so that I could get a look at him. He was walking in my direction, seeing as he had to, if he wanted to get to the cafeteria anyways. What luck I was having today.

He snickered and offered me a halfhearted shrug, "Aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria? Not out here banging your head against a locker?"

"This isn't just any locker, Tristan. This is my locker, and aren't you supposed to be in there too?"

Tristan leaned against the locker next to mine and stared upwards at the ceiling. "I was in the bathroom," He gestured a semi wet hand in my direction. What's with everyone shoving their hands in my face today? "What about you?"

"I fell asleep in class and Miss Riley got pissed off. She made me stay after class for some dumb lecture on how disrespectful I am," An annoyed sigh passed my lips as I finished talking. If anyone tells you that Ms. Riley didn't have one of her science test tubes shoved up her ass, they were so wrong. Tristan let out a small snort and moved so that his shoulder was leaning against the locker beside mine. His dark eyes peered down at me, and once again reminded me of how he was six feet tall. It was hard being short. It's hard and nobody understands.

"Nice. You should probably get some sleep when you're at home though. It's not good for your health to never sleep. You'll end up like Tweek or something," He sighed and folded his arms. I had to admit, despite his output, he could be a pretty nice guy. Well, for someone who hangs out with Cartman. I huffed and pushed myself away from my locker. While turning and heading down the hallway, I didn't think twice about whether he was following me or not. I really didn't want another lecture about sleep, and if he didn't want to follow me, why should I wait for him?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that in mind, Tris," I claimed while tossing a loose hand in the air and offering a short wave. All I heard was a sigh, and a hallway vacant of another pair of footsteps besides mine. Turns out he actually wasn't following me. What a bummer that was. I continued to walk down to the cafeteria in silence with my hands shoved into my oversized black hoodie. The thing about this hoodie is that it's the only thing I owned resembling a coat, and it was my brothers. Y'know, before he became six-foot-two-inches and went to college. We're lucky he got in on a baseball scholarship, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to go at all. Eventually, I got to the double doors that led to the inside. I was starting to wish that I had stayed behind with Tristan, instead of walking off. But still, I was already here, so there was no point in turning back. With my head held high, and a smirk laced onto my lips, I walked inside.

The cafeteria is one of the biggest rooms in our small, redneck high school. There were rows of wooden tables scattered along the floors, and groups of people all sat. It was like there were invisible barriers surrounding each group of people. I curled my fingers into fists inside of my hoodie as I scanned the room. Getting my food after everyone had already sat down wasn't exactly what I wanted to go with. I don't think anyone would want to be the last to get food, which gives everyone the opportunity to stare at them. So to avoid any unwanted attention I made a b-line straight to where they were all sitting. Taking a deep breath, and smiling a bit more than my usual smirk, I took my seat. Honestly, I was just glad no one else had taken it. Our table wasn't that big, really. It was a wooden rectangle, with three circular seats attached to each side, and now that I was here, all of them were taken. It would be wrong of me to say that these five people were my only friends. I mean, come on. It would be so fake if someone said there were only five people they continuously talked to. I guess that just might be my lone opinion, but it's what I thought. My seat though, was in the middle of a group of three.

"Holy shit, dude. You're really late," Kenny McCormick gave me a lopsided grin as he talked, his deep blue eyes gleaming like always. He had an amused expression on his face as he offered a single fry that had once sat on his tray. "Fry?"

Huffing, I shook my head. "Nah, I don't know where it's been. I don't think you should eat-"

"So, you don't want it?" He shook his head and glanced at the golden fry for a moment, proceeding to pop it into his mouth and made a disgusted face. "Better than tits," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He then sighed and pushed away his tray. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the food was pretty rank. I mean, it did look that way after all. I'm not quite sure whether it was the molding fries on his tray, or the drink that was long passed its expiration date. Either way, It was just another reason to be glad that I didn't get any food today.

"Dude, Nobody would want that. And why the hell are you eating it? It's probably gonna kill you or something," A female voice across from Kenny spoke, with a bored tone apparent in the words. Her blonde hair that ended just beneath her chest was swept over her shoulder as a light gray beanie sat ontop of her head. Chocolate brown eyes glared at Kenny's tray with her hooked nose scrunched up. Her name was Rosy Parks, and we were pretty good friends. I like to think of her as the lazy, white version of Rosa Parks. She was a bit of a feminist, so I guess that's like how racism was back then? I really don't know, but her name coincidence would forever be hilarious to me.

Kenny shrugged, as if the idea of dying couldn't make him care any less, "That's no different from usual." Rosy raised an eyebrow, and glanced over him. Kenny always talked about how he always dies or some shit. I honestly think he just needs to be admitted in a mental hospital. There's probably better food than he manages to get at home. Rosy looked over at me, her eyes questioning if I believed him or not. All I did was shrug.

A voice from the other side of me spoke up, "Wait, what did Kenny do now?" My head turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a thin girl with dark blonde hair that went down to her hips. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost so dark the pupil seemed to blend in with them. If you looked from faraway, her and Rosy could probably be twins. Well, except the fact that Rosy was tan and Litzy was just as pale as everyone else who lived in South Park. She had a lopsided smile on her face.

Just as I was about to talk, another voice spoke up. "He ate a moldy fry, and is now talking about how he's some kind of shitty immortal," The voice belonged to Craig, who proceeded to roll his eyes. His voice was always so blunt, and almost seemed a bit careless. It's no wonder that most of his friends ditched him when they got to middle school. You get tired of a blunt, rude, assface after a while. I really didn't mind him though, no matter how much I complained.

"Ew, Kenny!" Litzy huffed and shook her head. Her arms crossed underneath her small chest as she looked over at me. Her eyes widened for a second before talking, "Oh my god, Ace! Where were you?" I was a bit flabbergasted at the fact that I had been here for almost five minutes now, and she never realized I was here. I guess she could be a bit absent minded, but this might have been stretching it. My fingers combed through the ends of my loosely curled dark brown hair, and adjusted my forest green headband. I let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"I was getting lectured for sleeping in class."

"Are you serious? You know you should really sleep more at home..," She trailed off and ended with a short sigh.

"Yeah, thanks. I know," My tone was blunter than I intended, but people telling me this was starting to get rather tiring. I'm pretty sure the conversation between my friends carried on after that, but I was having a hard time paying attention to them. My eyes wandered around the cafeteria instead. I picked out the students I knew, and the ones I didn't. The ones I wasn't very fond of, and the ones I was. There wasn't that large of a population here, so everyone's lunch was crammed into one forty-five minute period. My eyes eventually stopped on one girl. She was shorter than me by two inches, and she was one of the prettier girls here. Without a doubt, she was decently popular. Though I've never heard of her having very good luck with guys, I knew she was popular with girls at least. Not romantically, however. Her hair was a mess of long honey blonde curls. Her bangs were pinned out of her face by a white, lacy ribbon. After a few moments, she glanced over at me with big green eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly. She offered a small, nervous smile. My eyes widened slightly when I realized I was staring, and I quickly glanced back at the table. I think her name was Bonnie.

Craig looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "What's your problem, shortcake?"

"All these god damn people calling me short. I'm not even that short, y'know! Lily's shorter and uh, Bonnie is!" I huffed and crossed my arms. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, but Lily doesn't really mind when people calls her short. Your reaction is a lot better, and how do you know who the hell Bonnie is?" He smirked as a slightly amused expression crossed his face.

Before I could talk, Kenny cut in. "Oh! I know who Bonnie is," He was still eating a fry as he talked, "She's pretty hot, I'd probably do her." I glanced over at Rosy, who seemed to tense up a bit by this. I stifled a laugh and nodded to Kenny.

"Who the hell _wouldn't_ you do? But, do you even have any classes with her?" I questioned.

"Oh, we take home economics together. We share one of those two people tables? I guess we would be considered partners or some shit," He stuck another fry in his mouth and continued to talk as if manners never existed.

Litzy spoke up, and it was obvious to tell she was trying not to laugh. "You take Home EC?"

"Oh hell yeah I do. It's for the babes. All the babes take that class," He winked and made a clicking sound with his mouth. I was starting to wonder if he spits instead of swallows.

"Babes? What babes?" Rosy began, but before Kenny could find a way to answer, our conversation was interrupted by two hands slamming down on our table. Litzy jumped and let out a small squeak, while I tried my best not to laugh.

"Yo, Kenny!" A teenager with light, fluffy blonde hair grinned over at us. Immediately by his appearance, Craig looked in the other direction. He looked tense, and all source of emotion had completely drained from his face. "Do you remember if we had any homework for Home EC?"

"Asher, I don't think you get homework for Home EC," I explained as his eyes turned to me. His London Blue eyes seemed to brighten when he saw me and the grin faded into a small, crooked smile. He probably took Home EC for the "babes" too.

"Oh, ha. Hey Ace! I didn't know you were here," He said in a voice that was completely obvious that he did know I was here.

I raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh, "Dude, I always sit here." I looked around at the people who sat around me. Rosy looked as if she was trying her hardest not to grin, and her eyes were accusing the boy who interrupted our conversation. Litzy was glaring, and Kenny just didn't seem to give a damn about what was happening. No one seemed to be wanting to back me up at the moment. I wonder what exactly goes through all of their heads half of the time. I bet either way, it's not as awesome as what goes through mine.

"Right! I knew that," Asher's tan face became laced with a light pink. His eyes glanced away and he ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry. I gotta go, thanks, Kenny." He flashed a quick, nervous, model-like smile before walking away back to his friends. Asher Jackson was an interesting dude.

"But I didn't do anything?" Kenny looked over at no one in particular with a dazed expression. Apparently, he didn't know what went through that kids head either.

"Ace, I swear to god he wants to do you so hard," Rosy laughed and leaned back from the table. She always had a special way of making me so uncomfortable. Maybe that was her one true talent, because she sure as he was good at it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Craig take in a deep breath and roll his eyes. I wonder what his problem is. It's probably just something dumb.

I sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "You should put 'making Ace Jones uncomfortable' on your resume. It's what you're best at, and it also happens to be a hobby!" I flashed a quick, overly forced grin. She rolled her eyes and lifted up a fry on her tray. Rosy glanced over it before setting it back down with a look of disinterest on her face.

"It's not like that! I mean, I know you and-"

"Dude, no. That's so absurd it would never happen," I huffed and folded my arms underneath my chest.

"You're a bad liar," she picked the fry back up and popped it into her mouth. "You and Craig are gonna grow up and have tons of little emo babies." From my other side, Litzy giggled.

"Emo babies? Neither of us are emo." I snorted and leaned away from the table. It was shitty when your friends are all betting on you to do a royal pain like Craig over there. By the look on his face, he seemed to be uneasy. I think we both felt the same way.

"Still gonna have little babies," Litzy giggled and folded her frail hands on the table. It was just now that I noticed how the seat across from her was empty, opposed to when I came in before. I'm pretty sure Kevin Stoley had been sitting there. If anyone wanted to talk about people having babies, they should be talking about Kevin and Litzy. They seemed to be in that obnoxious "it's totally obvious we want to do each other but neither of us knows how to work an actual relationship so we're not in one yet" stage.

"Why don't you guys ever shut up about Ace doing Craig?" Kenny frowned and flicked the Styrofoam tray that sat on the table in front of him.

Rosy and Litzy exchanged brown eyes glances before shrugging. "Because we don't have to," they spoke in unison, furthering my reasoning that they could totally be twins.

"Why do you care anyways?" Rosy huffed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't seem to be in the best mood today. Maybe she didn't get any sleep today either. Kenny just shrugged and ate one his many gross, moldy fries.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm CamisadoCalamity (You can call me CC, Cami, or even Bree if you'd like!) and here's the first chapter of High School Is A Synonym For Hell! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that It took me a few days to update, the submission got deleted and locked my account! :c But It's all radical now. I did accept OCs, so of course, I'll make a list of the ones that got accepted! Of course, OCs might be added or dropped (hopefully not) throughout the course of the story. I'll always alert everyone in the authors note if there's a new character! Anyways, The OC's that are being used are as follows:**_

_**Litzy**_  
_**Rosy  
**__**Ali**_  
_**Lily**_  
_**Ace***_  
_**Tristan**_  
_**Bonnie**_  
_**Asher***_  
_**Aussie***_  
_**Aiden**_

_***My OCs**_

_**Thank you for submitting your OCs, and reviewing! It really means a lot, and it gives me inspiration to write more! I'm always accepting more OCs through PM, so don't hesitate to send one (or another) if you really want to! Please stick around for the next chappie!**_

_**Stay rad,**_

_**CamisadoCalamity xx**_


	2. God Awful Pencils

Aiden's POV

Chapter 2-

God Awful Pencils

A conclusion of "I should probably dry my hair but I really don't want to" was a continuous aspect in my day-to-day life. Just like every other day, today was no exception. Even as my fingers combed through the chocolatey brown mess, I began to wonder if my hair would ever stop looking like bedhead. Well, I actually preferred the term "natural sex hair" instead, but no matter what I called it, I still really didn't care about what it looked like. Brushing the bangs out of my cream colored eyes, I opened the door to my room. It wasn't exactly the cleanest room in the world, but I just liked to say it had a lived in mess. It was how I wanted it, no matter how much the rest of my family seemed to despise my preferences. Releasing a deep breath, I scanned over the entirety of it. Back when I was in ninth grade, we moved to South Park. My favorite color had been orange, and because of that I simply insisted we paint my whole room the color of that awful fruit. Actually, that might be the reason why I can't stand the color now. In an attempt to stop focusing on the horrid color of the walls, my eyes glanced down at my unmade bed. It was in the middle of the room, leaving not much space on either side of it. But I really liked it like this. I could just reach over the side of the mattress to grab whatever from the floor. On top of the bed a spot was cleared away from any blankets. Instead, a blue and white plaid button up shirt laid on top of almost-black jeans. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from my mouth. Because this too, was an everyday thing.

While discarding the shirt to the space next to the bed, I lifted up the pair of jeans. For once they weren't khakis or some weird pastel skinny jeans. Both were so far out from what I wanted, and today she finally got something right. A part of me wanted to just discard the jeans with the plaid shirt just to spite her. But I had no real reason not to wear them for once, so of course I did. It's not like my sister would really notice. They basically just looked like every other pair of jeans I had, but a shade darker. After pulling on those jeans and it's necessities (by necessities I mean underwear), I pulled a random shirt out of my drawer. I could really of cared less which shirt I was going to wear. The one I did pick was crimson with a low collar and some kind of black Volcom symbol on the middle. Honestly, I wasn't sure what Volcom was or where I got the shirt. Debating on whether or not I should wear it was far out of my mind. So despite my confusion with it, I pulled it on. Quickly afterward I grabbed a pair of two different colored converse shoes. At this point in time I was starting to wonder if I would ever be able to grab two of the same color. That was even less likely than my sister getting me to wear what she wanted.

Fully dressed and with shoes on my feet, I stepped out of the room. An all too familiar golden haired girl stood there. She gave me a quick once over as a grimace crossed over her face. She tapped her foot against the ground and tightly crossed her arms. All I could do was offer her some kind of grin, "Sorry, Finny. Not today," My hands ruffled her nearly perfect hair, much to her annoyance. I wasn't sure how my sister could spend two hours curling her hair when it was just going to get messed up again. Besides, I needed to use the bathroom too.

"It's Finn. And it's seriously not weird to look nice for once," She huffed and glared up at me, "But it's not like you seem to care much either way, huh?" Her own cream colored eyes seemed to be ablaze. She really wasn't a morning person. I wasn't really sure what to say, or what she expected me to say. Just as I thought of something to say back, she shook her head and started to talk again. "Whatever. Have you seen Jethro? I haven't seen him all morning," Her arms fell to the sides of her black and white letterman jacket. Soon afterward she shoved her hands into the pockets of her crisp, white jeans.

I shook my head and glanced around the space outside of my room, wondering if our cat had gotten stuck anywhere. Usually if he did, he'd be making so much noise it would be nearly impossible to not find him. "Nah, I haven't. I'm sure he's fine! I gotta drive over to the school, so we don't have any time to look around," I said. She huffed and nodded, giving me another once over. Her eyes lingered on my hair for a minute before she scurried off downstairs. Finn was really uptight when it came to the way people looked, and hated anything not to be it's personal best. Her favorite things were always clean, and everything she despised seemed to be dirty or a mess. Our parents think she has some form of OCD, much like our grandmother, but no one actually wants to get her diagnosed. I wasn't sure why, but I think they were scared. Maybe the idea that she might have something else wrong with her, terrified them?

After giving her a few minutes to be alone, I finally walked downstairs. When I got there, she was cleaning a bowl of cereal that was mine from when I had just woke up. Finn was glaring at me out of the corner of her eye. I guess I really did get on her nerves about all this mess shit. But she's lived with me all of the fourteen years she's been alive, and you would think she would be over it by now. "You know, I'm not always going to be here to clean up after you." Her eyes slowly wondered back to the bowl. She examined it to make sure it was perfect before setting it on a rack to dry. I bet she really wished the dishwasher wasn't broken. "One day, you're going to grow up and have to clean up after yourself. Mom and Dad aren't gonna be there to help, and after a while, I won't either!" Her body fully turned to me. I could understand why everyone thought I was the younger one. "Aiden, If you ever get a date, I swear to god you're going to have to let me help you get ready for it." A small smile appeared on her face, even if for only a moment.

"What if they like me for me though?" I frowned ever so slightly. I appreciated the idea of her helping me, or her trying to me make me "clean" for this "girlfriend" I was totally going to get. I've never had a girlfriend before, and I doubt I was ever going to get one.

"They won't for long when they see the way you eat," Finn threw her hands into the air before grabbing the dark colored towel that rested on the counter. She used it to dry her hands before stalking past me and slipping her small feet into equally small gray boots. Her eyes glanced at me, but she didn't make much of an effort to turn around. It was obvious she was ready to leave. Snickering, I walked over to the wall beside the door. My bag sat on the ground and leaned against it.

Desperate to change the subject, I decided to bring up a completely different one. That was probably one of my better decisions that I've ever made. "What's the rush? It's new for you," I picked up my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder. Usually she was really calm, and too relaxed. It was the reason we would be late at times. Today though, she just seemed stressed out. Surprisingly enough, I was actually worried about her.

As soon as we arrived at the high school, Finn hopped out of the car. She didn't say a word to me when she took off toward the school. I wasn't sure what she was in such a rush about, or why It was that important to her. But this was an ten minutes ago, and there was no use contemplating it for much longer. The world moved on, and I needed to move with it. "Hey, Aiden," A familiar voice called and opened the passenger door to my car. He grinned and sat down in the seat, slamming the door shut again once he got inside. "Where's Finnigan?"

"Dude, don't call her by her actual name to her face, she'll kick you in the nuts. Besides, if I called you by your actual name, you would kick me in the nuts too," I snickered and tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. I had no real reason to even touch it, but I had nothing else to do with my hands. The boy in the seat next to me rested his feet on the dashboard. I would have told him to put them down, but he's never listened to me before. He grunted at what I said; the mention of his actual name just made him annoyed. He really hated that name, and made it obvious that I should probably change the subject. "Er, so where's Aussie? Aren't twins supposed to be always together or something?"

"Yeah, well. She left really early this morning instead of us just sharing a car. So I drove mine,"Asher sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I wasn't sure why it was even a big deal that they didn't use the same car. They were almost as wealthy as Token, if not more. Their father was on an international exchange program for doctors. I don't know why but for some reason, this is where they moved here from Australia. We moved in at the same time, and became pretty good friends. If not, I'd wonder why the hell he was sitting in my car.

"Oh. Finn was in a hurry this morning too, so maybe they're doing the same thing," I shrugged and leaned over to switch the song on the radio. A song by Blur was playing, and immediately I thought of my sister's music tastes. If she wasn't turning into Sonic this morning she could have heard it. Asher shrugged and stared out the windshield. It was starting to creep me out by how distant and soft his face looked. "Dude?"

A soft smile was plastered on his face, and he kept his eyes glued on the same thing. It took me a second to realize he was staring at Ace, Kenny, and that asshole Craig. The guy was such a damn downer, it was hard to talk to him. Asher didn't say anything for a while, and even when he did, it still sounded like he was somewhere else. "Huh?"

"What are you staring at?" I didn't really want to let him know it was obvious. He tilted his chin in the direction of the trio. They were all walking to the school. Kenny seemed to be making fun of Craig, who rolled his eyes while Ace laughed. They were all usually together for some odd reason. I hear in elementary school, their friends had rival groups. It must be weird how they ended up being such good friends now. "Dude, do you have a boner for Kenny?" I knew how much he hated Craig, so even joking about it would probably just make him pissed.

"Yeah, I wanna do Kenny," He rolled his eyes and laughed. We were both pretty good friends with Kenny despite both of our uneasiness around Craig. I was the only one of us that was actually friends with Ace, though. Asher always seemed to tense up around her. "No, I'm just..," He trailed off, his eyes following their movements. The smile grew some, and his expression completely softened. "Damn she's pretty," He removed his feet from the dashboard and moved like he was going to open the car door. But instead stopped, and looked over at me. "What do you think about her?"

"About who?"

"About Ace."

I shrugged and used my hand to brush my now-dry hair out of my face. "She falls asleep a lot in class, I guess," I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I was actually friends with her, in the end I decided to after all. "I mean, I'm friends with her or whatever-"

"You're friends with her?" His eyes lit up as if something clicked inside his head. I hoped he knew I wasn't going to be what tied them together, if that was what he wanted. Actually, I wasn't even sure of what he wanted. All I knew is that he thought she was pretty. It was odd not to hear him call someone hot, so I guess it might have meant something. "We should all hang out or something sometime. Wouldn't that be cool?" He grinned and winked, shoving a thumbs up into the air. It was funny how he was actually shorter than me. I was miraculously six-foot-two-inches compared to his five-foot-ten-inches of height. I think Ace said something about how I was the same height as her brother. She didn't say much more though. I don't think her family was something she was completely good with blabbing about. That's okay, she blabbed about everything else instead.

"You aren't going to use me as some kind of 'in between' for you and her. I'm not even that good of friends with her. We just have social studies together. Besides don't you have a class with her?" I sighed, getting tired of this conversation. I had horrible luck with girls, so how was I going to help him?

"Maybe Kenny will," Asher shook his head and glanced back out the windshield. They were already gone. "Damn," His voice was nothing but a mumble. "She is pretty though, isn't she?" He said, his voice still quiet. It was oddly serious too.

"I don't know, I guess. She always wears that giant black hoodie though. I'm pretty sure she could be mistaken as a feminine boy because it makes her look kinda flat. But besides that, I guess she's not that bad looking," Personally, one of her close friends looked better to me. I still haven't talked to her though. I'm even farther behind than Asher is with my love life.

"Yeah, okay. I still think she's cute," He grinned again and then shot me a wink, "She'll be mine one day, I swear," Asher nodded in agreement with himself before nodding me a goodbye and hoping out of my car. There wasn't an idea in my mind of where he was going, but that was okay. He'd be fine where ever he went. It was rare that he got hurt, and he was really well liked by almost everyone. Being a really good running back for the football team sure did have it's privileges. But all he did was focus on who didn't like him, or who didn't know him. Even though I actually didn't know that much about Asher, I knew he wasn't a bad guy.

* * *

The only class I had with the girl I liked was homeroom. A simple, fifteen minute period where nothing really happens. We sat at the same group of tables everyday and she has never spoken a word directly to me. But today, today would be different. I was wearing different pants today, so anything was possible. If Asher could directly talk to Ace, I could directly talk to her. Until that happens though, I kept my eyes on my unfinished math homework. My leg bounced under the table as I tried to focus on the ridiculous problems. Why couldn't math just figure out it's own problems and leave the rest of us normal citizens be? I moved my hand to write, and realized I didn't have a pencil. Actually, I didn't have a single clue about where the hell my pencil went. It was just me, her, and her thousands of potential pencils at this table. Perhaps this was fate?

My eyes wondered up to Litzy. She was without a doubt, the best looking girl I've ever met. I noticed that she was wearing her glasses today, personally, I liked them on her. She looked great either way, but her glasses gave her some sort of difference. They were nice. Clearing my throat, and trying to get up some kind of nerve, I finally spoke, "Hey, Elizabeth-"

"Huh? Oh, It's Litzy. Not Elizabeth." She shot me a glare. Why the hell did I call her by her actual name? It was obvious that she didn't like it, and that's why she went by a nickname.

"Right, I knew that. Sorry-" I began.

"Why're you saying sorry? Don't say sorry!" She giggled and shrugged, looking over at me with wide eyes. "It's totally okay, uh-" She looked around, as if there was something she was missing. I zoned out for a moment, wondering what it would be like if she actually felt the same way I did. She waved her hand in my face and frowned. "Dude?"

"Wha-?"

"I asked you a question!" She sighed and folded her arms. "What's your name?" By now, the guy who sat next to her finally came in. He looked over at me, and wasn't but an inch taller than her. His name was Kevin, and they were together a good half of the time. It was really frustrating, and part of the reason why I never got to talk to her. He smirked and looked over at Litzy.

"His name's Aiden. Y'know, Asher and Clyde's friend?" It was like he knew something I was completely oblivious to by the way he talked. Did the guy not like me or something? I couldn't imagine why.

Litzy's eye twitched slightly and she nodded. "Oh! Okay, I know who you are! Sorry, what do you need?" She smiled, but it was more forced than her usual one. I was close to finally getting my pencil, but Tristan finally came in and took the fourth seat at our groups table. My fate was slowly becoming more and more like me being condemned. But I couldn't give up! Not yet!

"Hey-" Tristan looked around at us, noticing how tense everything seemed to be. "You guys seem to really be getting along, sitting here is my favorite part of the day," Sarcasm dripped from his words. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Even though I was the tallest, I sure as hell felt like the smallest when it came to people talking.

"Hi Tristan!" Litzy giggled and he gave her a slightly uninterested nod. "Now, Aiden, what the hell did you need?" She smiled a bit, though you could tell she was a bit annoyed by all the interruptions. I was annoyed by them too. Hey! That's another thing in common!

"Can I borrow a pencil?" A smiled slightly, hoping she would grace me with one of her god awful pencils.

"No, sorry! I only have this one," She held up a purple lead pencil that had a small signature scribbled on one of the sides. All I could make out of it was a star at the beginning of it, and the rest of the pencil was covered in small stickers. Sighing, I nodded.

"Thanks."

_Nailed it._

* * *

**_A/N: Hell yeah, totally updating again. Trust me, I didn't plan for this. What I actually wanted to do was wait until it was at least off the front page. But I have no patience, so here you go! Another chapter in less than 24 hours... The thing about this one though, I really don't like this chapter? It's too overrun with OCs for me, but don't worry, every chapter wont be like this. I'm just trying to introduce some OCs and bring more light to other ones. This chapter isn't that long? I'm terribly sorry for that! I was just done with this, and I had no clue where to go so I decided just to end it. (I didn't really edit it, so there's probably so many mistakes you're just itching to tell me about! I'm letting you know that I already have a good idea that there are some. I'll edit them as I find them! Hopefully none are too prominent.) _**

**_Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for the reviews!_**

Stay Fab,

CamisadoCalamity xx


	3. Dumb Boyfriends and Piano Boys

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**Chapter 3-**_

_**Dumb Boyfriends and Piano Boys**_

"Seriously, I can't hang out with you guys today. Stan and I have our three month anniversary dinner tonight. Skipping this would be like, I don't know. Skipping your own wedding?" Wendy sighed, and glanced around her locker. "Or missing a shoe sale at your Ex's Dad's shoe store when he still had the hots for you, so everything is basically for free." Bebe rolled her eyes at this and the pitied look that overcame Wendy's face as she shut her locker. Today had been the first day of the school year that the other blonde and I didn't have cheerleading practice. So we were free, but just like every other day, Wendy was everything but. She's basically broken up with Stan more times than years she's lived. Maybe if they didn't spend every waking moment with each other, they wouldn't break up every other month. Besides, all of this anniversary bullshit was starting to get on my last nerve, but I'm pretty sure Bebe was beyond fed up.

The blonde puffed out her rose colored cheeks and let out a deep sigh. Sometimes she resembled a spoiled toddler who just never seemed to get their way. "Are you shitting me? Those scenarios are nothing alike-"

"Bebe, not the point," I mumbled.

"Right," She cleared her throat and stomped down her foot for emphasis. "You never hang out with us anymore! All you ever do is go on dumb anniversary dates with your equally dumb boyfriend! What happened to chicks before dicks? What happened to being best friends, huh? What about that?" She sighed and brushed her bangs from clear, blue eyes. A quick flash of abandonment skidded across them, even if only for a mere second. However, Wendy just shrugged and slung a tote bag over her shoulder. After adjusting it, her hand rested on the strap. The bag was filled with various types of textbooks, so it was pretty clear that she was going to study after her date. I couldn't help but wonder if all she ever did was study and go out with Stan.

The raven girl offered a small, pitiful smile. "Bebe, I promised him," She quickly gave her best friend a quick hug while shooting me a wide smile. Despite the gesture, I still felt out of place when I watched them interact. I mean, I knew they were best friends, but it still would have been nice to be included with something other than just a simple smile. At least I got something, even if it wasn't much at all. Something was better than nothing. "I'll catch up with you guys this weekend. Tell Aussie I say hey and that I'm sorry for skipping debate today," She brought a finger up to her lips as if she was telling us to be quiet about why she missed it. If she skipped something so important to her as debate team, then this anniversary dinner had to be something big.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright?" Her voice seemed almost lonely as she called after her. I couldn't help but hope that she manages to cheer up soon. I always wanted my friends to be happy.

Wendy shook her head as she hurried down the hall, causing her black hair to flow around her like a silk curtain. "I don't want to do anything you would do!" She shouted back, her voice giddy. Bebe let out a small snicker and shoved her hands into the small pockets of tight, black jeans. She turned to me and bit on the corner of her rose colored lip, possibly contemplating life as we know it. Or more realistically, what she should say or do next.

"I need to run by Mister Fitzgerald's room for a sec. Do you think you can let Aussie know to meet us in the parking lot?" Bebe clapped her hands together and grinned down at me. It was really difficult to just say no to her, so of course I had to agree. Besides, I had no interest in going with her to the computer lab.

"Of course I can," I offered a small, soft smile, "I have a feeling you're going to get him to fix your webcam, aren't you?" My smile slowly turned into a knowing smirk.

All she did was wink at me and flip blonde curls over her shoulder, "That's a secret! Now, I really gotta go before he leaves! Aussie should be at debate club, newspaper club room, or whatever she does' room. I'll see you in like, five minutes!" After taking a deep breath she nodded to herself and took off down the empty hall. Just like Wendy, she too, seemed to be in a hurry. I stood alone in the hallway, watching her go off to do whatever it was that she needed to do. Beginning to feel like some kind of errand girl, I sighed to myself and walked in the direction of the debate club room.

* * *

The debate club was hosted in Ms. Vargas' social studies classroom. I was more than a little bit nervous about just barging in there like nothing was going on. So, when I arrived at the wooden door, I hesitated on opening it. I would probably get yelled at for interrupting their debate, but I had to do what I had to do. Hopefully Ms. Vargas' wouldn't be too mad. Even though my grades were shit, I knew that she still liked me okay. Or at least, she acted like she did. After mustering up the courage, I threw open the door.

The entire room was nearly empty except for a single figure that was pushing desks back to the original set up. The poof ball on the back of her gray beanie wobbled back and forth as she moved. It took her a minute to realize I was in here. She glanced at me once, and then another time before saying a word. "Yo, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you have gone home now with all your freshman buds?"

"I'm a senior, y'know," I sighed. This actually happened more than I would have liked to admit.

"Oh shit, my bad. I guess we haven't met before, have we?" She half smiled and leaned against the desk she had just finished moving. "I'm Rosy," after she spoke, it seemed like she was about to move her hand for me to shake, but almost immediately returned it. I didn't mind not shaking hands with her, but the gesture would still have been nice.

Without removing myself from the doorway, I began to talk back, "I'm Bonnie. I was actually looking for my friend, Aussie." As soon as her name left my mouth, the corner of Rosy's eye twitched. I wonder what her problem was. "Is she in the bathroom or like, what?" My hands flattened out the creases in my skirt as I talked.

"Who the hell knows where she went. All I know is that we got left out early because Miss Vargas had an appointment. She asked me to stay behind to put the desks back. But I do remember Aussie sayin' something about going to the newspaper room until she had to leave," Rosy adjusted her hat after shrugging. "I have no clue why she told me but y'know, whatever," she paused for moment, "Oh hey! Do you get homework in Home Ec?" I raised an eyebrow at that. How did she, someone I apparently just met, know that I was in Home Ec?

"Not really, no. Why?"

"No reason, really," She waved her hand back and forth. "I better get to moving these desks back. It was cool talking to you, Bonnie. Good luck with finding your friend." She nodded at me before standing up straight and starting to push the desk she was leaning on completely back to place. Thinking that she ended the conversation there, I simply nodded and turned back down the hallway.

The hallway was completely silent was except for the distant sound of a piano playing. It was nearly obvious that it was flowing from Mrs. Snyder's music room. She was a petite woman with a voice like chocolate. It was soft and sweet, just like her. I couldn't help but stray from the original hunt for Aussie, and instead head towards the melody. It was a kind of sound that you could wrap yourself in, like it was some kind of blanket made up of the kindest of musical notes. I really loved the way a piano sounds. It always would create such an emotional sound, one with such unbelievable feeling. This one was laced with a particular kind of sadness. Even though I couldn't quite put my finger on it, the feeling was still there.

A door that led to the music room was barely cracked open, and hesitantly I pulled it open more. My green eyes peered inside of the room where a thin boy, no taller than five foot nine, sat at the piano. His golden hair was wild and anything but tameable. It hung over his pale blue eyes that were too busy focusing on the keys to notice me. I let myself lean against the door frame—not able to pry my eyes away from him. It took me a moment to realize that the freckled boy was Kenny McCormick. We had Home EC together, but other than that, we never talked. Even though I didn't really know him, this didn't seem like something he would spend his afternoon doing.

His melancholy music was interrupted by rough, light footsteps. "Bonnie? What are you still doing here?" Mrs. Snyder called from a few classrooms down, with her eyes questioning. The sudden sound of her voice made me jump, causing my heart to beat faster than what I thought to be normal. Quickly, I turned around to face her. It never occurred to me that she wasn't in the room with the pianist. I'm pretty sure Kenny knew I was here by now, and the idea of that made my face blush from embarrassment.

"I was just uh-" The blush was beginning to darken with every word I made an attempt to speak. "Actually, I was just leaving? Sorry for bothering you," giving her a small nod, I took off down the hallway. I could feel her eyes following me as I ran past her, her expression disgruntled.

Mrs. Snyder raised an eyebrow as she watched me leave. "Alright, well, tell Linda I said hello! And don't run in the halls," She called. I stuck a thumb into the air, and slowed down to a fast walk. Linda was my older sister who was a sophomore in college; she was in chorus every year that she was at South Park High, and the music teacher simply adored her. I took chorus last year, as if to make up for the fact that she had graduated. But my voice isn't the best, so I ended up asking Mrs. Snyder if I could just play piano for the class. Thankfully, she obliged.

In my rush, I didn't pay any attention to where I was heading and reality hit me head first—literally. Life was a wooden door that was swung open. It collided with my head, causing me to fall onto my back. If it hadn't of taken me by surprise, I probably wouldn't have fallen like I did. Weakly, I sat up and almost immediately put my head in my hands. "Oh my god! Are you okay," A voice called from above me, with deep blue eyes that peered down at me. Stiffly, I nodded and sighed. My eyes glanced up at her, and almost immediately I felt a bit relieved. At least I found who I was looking for. If anyone else had hit me with a door, I probably would have gotten a bit angry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay, Aussie. No need to worry," after clearing my throat, I looked up at her. My head and back were throbbing, but other than that I would probably be okay. "It's always nice to be greeted with a door to the face," letting out a small laugh, I hoped to reassure her that I was fine. She still looked a bit worried, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I knew she didn't intend to hit me with the door, and I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was there.

Aussie took a deep breath and offered me her hand. Without much hesitation, I placed my hand in hers and she helped me rise to my feet. "Are you absolutely sure? I didn't mean to hit you with the door, after all. Actually, I didn't even know you were still inside of the school. I kinda expected to meet you guys out in the parking lot or something," She let go of my hand and fixed the pale, pink headphones that hung around her neck. They stood out against her light blonde hair and tanned skin. Being Australian more than likely had it's perks, and tanned skin being one of them.

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you! Bebe wanted met to let you know to meet us, or I guess just her, in the parking lot. But I guess that must have been an obvious meeting place, huh?" Sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my neck as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Yeah, it was pretty damn obvious. Whatever, though. Do you know where Wendy is? She skipped debate, which is hella weird for her especially," She raised an eyebrow and you could tell that she knew Wendy told me where she went off to.

"She wanted me to tell you that she's really sorry for not going, and that she had a-" I paused, wondering if I could really lie about this to one of my best friends, "She had a dentist appointment." I'm not really sure if Aussie believed me, but all I could do is hope that she did. Even if she didn't, at least I made some kind of attempt. I wasn't really why I did though, knowing that Wendy blew us off for her boyfriend. They were going to break up again, and no one was going to be there comfort here if this keeps up. I don't want to lose Wendy as a friend, but it's like she doesn't even care about us anymore.

By the way little miss Australia grunted, it was obvious that she failed to believe a single word I said. But other than that, she didn't say anything about knowing the truth. I guess she was fed up too, which came naturally for her. I guess she had some kind of "anti-bullshit" shield. "Okay, whatever. Let's just head out, okay? Bebe's probably waiting for us outside," she smiled and started off from where I had just came. Sighing, I followed her down the hallway.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Aussie sighed and glanced over at me. "She blew me off for her god damn boyfriend, didn't she? Even when she knew that we were having a meeting today since Miss Vargas would have to leave early. You would think it wouldn't have been that hard-" She stopped talking without warning. Her eyes glanced down at the ground as another sigh left her. "Never mind. Sorry, Bonnie."

"It's okay, Aussie. I miss her hanging out with us too."

* * *

_**N/A: Hey, guys! It's been a few days, and I'm really sorry for that! I've been kind of busy, and the reason that this chapter is so short is because I just wanted to go ahead and publish it. Hopefully, it's still okay though! Also, sorry for the massive overrun of girls. That's all I can really think of right now?**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, and just reading in general!**_

_**Stay rad,**_

_**CamisadoCalamity**_


End file.
